Use of hollow spherical shells as fuel containers in the inertial confinement fusion field has demonstrated a number of advantages well recognized in the art. In the case of glass shells in particular, these advantages include transparency, high strength, high permeability to hydrogen fuel at moderate temperatures and low hydrogen permeability at room temperature. These and other advantages are also demonstrated to a greater or lesser extent by shells of polymeric and metallic construction. One essential requirement for any fuel-containing shell in ICF applications is wall uniformity--i.e. uniform spherical geometry and uniform thickness. These requirements have been met in manufacture of microspheres (diameter equal to or less than about 2 mm.), particularly in the case of glass microspheres. See the U.S. Pat. to Burdick et al Nos. 4,017,290 and 4,021,253. However, the requirement of wall uniformity is only poorly met for larger fuel containers, such as glass macrospheres (diameter greater than about 2 mm.) blown by hand or machine. Similar problems inhere in production of tubular members, including particularly capillary tubes, having uniform wall geometry and thickness.